1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of goggles to be used for various sports and work requiring helmets such as ski races.
2. Prior Art
At present, in a variety of ski races, whether or not goggles are required is mainly dependent on the sliding speed.
One type of goggles which are used on a helmet requires a specific design which is different from that of goggles which are worn directly on a wearer's head. This is because, when goggles are put on a helmet, the thickness of the interior or the shell of the helmet causes an acting direction of the tension of the strap on the goggles to change, which, as a result, causes an uncomfortable fitness of the goggles on the wearer's face and allows wind and snow to intrude into a gap between goggles and the wearer's face.
Referring concretely to FIG. 14, conventional goggles designed to be used together with a helmet usually have a large width (i.e. they are wide in lateral directions as seen from the front) and a large thickness. This is because the frame of such goggles is designed to accord with the thickness of an associated helmet. When these goggles are put directly on a wearer's head, due to the large width in the lateral directions, the comfort level of these goggles on the wearer's face is interior to known goggles which are not designed to be used on a helmet. In FIGS. 14 and 15, references 90, G, R, M and S respectively denote a strap, goggles, an interior liner, a wearer's head and a helmet shell. Arrows denote the directions toward which forces are applied.
On the other hand, when conventional goggles designed not to be used with a helmet are put on a helmet, due to the tension of the strap, the goggles are likely to be forced to rise and separate from a wearer's face. This is because the frame of such goggles has a small thickness at both sides, there is a difference between the level of the surface of the helmet and that of the wearer's face, and therefore the coupling positions of the strap and the frame are separated up from the face level toward the level of the surface of the helmet, in other word, the coupling positions come to be suspended between the two levels. There is another type of goggles as shown in FIG. 15. Such goggles have additional parts P by which the coupling positions of the strap and the goggle frame are brought close to the surface of the helmet. However, this provides little actual effect on the tension of the strap and thereby ending up with a trifle effect on the fit of goggles.
Therefore nervous athletes who are prone to be affected by the fitting condition and function of goggles must prepare different types of goggles in order to participate in several kinds of races.
Although goggles for skiing are described above, other kinds of goggles for various sports, such as motocross, or for work also require comfortable fit and the same problems stated above must be solved.